


Comme l'amour (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, WW2, loki in disguise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Prompt :Loki et Steve ont commencé une relation sexuelle pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Aucun des deux ne s’attendait à tomber amoureux, mais c’est arrivé, ce qui inquiète Thor, Odin, Frigga, Bucky et Peggy. Odin fait un ‘compromis’ en sauvant Steve à la fin de Cap1, pour que Steve et Loki puisse se marier. Mais ils refusent d’être forcé de quoi que ce soit, éventuellement admettent leurs sentiments et se marient plus tard. Des années plus tard, les événements de ‘Avengers’ commencent, et Captain America revient avec l’explication que personne n’attendait.-Ce n’est pas exactement ce qui a été demandé.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Comme l'amour (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)

William rigole et c’est comme le son de milliers de secrets murmurés. Ils sont dans le lit avec les rideaux tirés mais cela ne fait rien pour arrêter le son de la pluie et du tonnerre. Le chauffage dans l’appartement ne fonctionne pas, et l’électricité à peine. Il est presque 15h et les deux hommes savent qu’ils devraient bientôt préparer à manger. Steve se demande si c’est correct de sa part de ne jamais vouloir quitter le lit de William.

Il a à peine un jour avant que ses congés ne se terminent. Il ne sait pas où il va aller ensuite, ni quand il reviendra.

"Arrête." La voix de William est douce comme du velours sur sa peau. Steve secoue la tête, ses yeux papillotants doucement.

Steve attrape les doigts de William traînant sur la courbe de son oreille, gloussant alors qu’il mordille gentiment la pointe de ses doigts. Et le moment passe. William sourit. La main de Steve veut prendre ses affaires qu’il a laissé sur la table de la cuisine. Il se distrait en rapprochant leur corps, emmêlant leurs membres comme s’il revenait une nouvelle fois à la maison. Le mouvement fait trembler le lit, cognant le cadre contre le mur et bougeant les dessins accrochés là. Il lui vient à l’esprit que c’est probablement ridicule de sentir tant d’appartenance envers quelqu’un alors qu’il ne les a connus pour un week-end seulement.

Un grondement de tonnerre se fait entendre. Le son résonne dans tout l’appartement qui appartient au frère de William. William a alors un regard distant, et alors même qu’ils partagent la même chaleur, peau et drap, il a l’impression que William est à des années lumières. Cela le fait se questionner sur la vie qu’il a pu avoir avant de rejoindre l’armée.

"Hey, arrête." Il murmure en embrassant le crâne de William.

C’est au tour de William de sourire, secouant la tête alors qu’il se blotti encore plus proche. Steve passe ses bras autour du corps de son amant, soupirant.

"Quand c’est fini, allons à Paris. Je connais ce petit café près de la Seine qui sert les meilleures baguettes que j’ai jamais goûtées. Il y a une petite librairie dans le Quartier Latin que je suis sûr que tu adoreras." Dit William, doucement, avec une lenteur rêveuse dans la voix. "On pourra se balader dans les rue. Je te laisserai même m’embrasser si tu m’achètes une rose."

Ajoute-il en riant contre la nuque de Steve.

"Humm." Steve fait semblant d’y réfléchir. "Je pourrais définitivement m’y faire."

William murmure, la palme de sa main contre la colonne de Steve.  
"Bien."

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
